


We Need To Cool You Down, Kiddo

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ends in Fluff- As it Should, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperpyrexia-High Fever, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Needles, Non-descriptive Vomiting Scenes, Omorashi, Omorashi/Sickfic Heavy On The Sickfic Side, Peeing Into Things That Are Not a Toilet, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Bed Sharing, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony stark is trying, Vomiting, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, so many medical inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter is staying with Tony and gets sick while he's there.  The problem is that his immune system decided to go overboard and send his fever through the room.  Tony does what he can to get it down, including pumping him full of fluids that eventually make their way to Peter's bladder and he would say something about it if he could... but the words won't come and eventually he had to make due with what he has available.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	We Need To Cool You Down, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> An unregistered user under the name, Brill-pee-ant commented:  
>  __  
> I’d love something where Tony has to take care of Peter while he’s sick (because you’re great at sickfics too) and delirious with a fever or something and can’t really move on his own and after being pumped full of fluids and sleeping he really has to pee but doesn’t realize it at first and once he does can’t properly communicate what he needs either. Meanwhile Tony’s trying his best but can’t figure it out and eventually asks May for advice and she’s like “you made sure to take him to the bathroom right” and has a total facepalm moment. Bonus if Peter has like a sick bucket next to the bed and pissed in that while Tony was out of the room because it was easier than waiting for help...
> 
> ...and, well, I couldn't resist a good omo/sickfic crossover... so here it is, my friends.

Peter had been staying with Tony for a grand total of eighteen hours and twenty-seven minutes when he started feeling like absolute crap. He was supposed to be spending the next four days under his mentor's 'supervision' while his aunt attended some crazy training program in Atlanta. She'd not been 'comfortable' leaving him alone that long despite the fact that it was summer and he had no real obligations. Instead, she pointed out that the last time she'd left him alone it had only been for one night and he'd managed to get himself shot. Which was entirely true but also months in the past. He'd had a lot more vigorous training after that and hadn't had one real injury since.

Either way, there he was laying in the bed that Mr. Stark had given to him so long ago, trying to breathe through nausea that had woken him. He tried to think back to what could be causing the discomfort but nothing came to mind. He and Tony had eaten pizza for dinner, just as they always did on Friday night. He'd not overdone it with the soda or the ice cream that had followed and he wasn't particularly nervous about anything. That left the only option being that he was sick and he really wanted to believe that wasn't it. For him to get sick it had to be a godawful strain of whatever it was.

He managed to lay there for another hour before he had to jump out of bed and run down the hall towards the bathroom, nearly colliding with Tony's chest in the process. He didn't even have time to apologize as he leaped past where his mentor had braced himself against the wall to avoid the direct hit. "Christ, kid. I get you to need to pee but could you maybe not take me out in the process!", the man shouted, increasing his volume once the door had slammed shut.

Knowing Tony that not only was awake but also standing in the hallway made Peter feel even worse when he finally made it to the toilet where he continued to compulsively swallow the copious amount of saliva was continuously filling his mouth. He stayed on his knees but he didn't actually look into the bowl. He knew that if he did that, it would be his undoing. So, there he sat for an undisclosed amount of time. His feet were just starting to go numb when there was a brief knock on the door.

"You okay, kiddo? You've been in there for a while and FRIDAY says you weren't feeling great this morning when I asked her.", Tony announced through the door and Peter had every intention of saying something along the lines of 'I'm okay.' but all that came out was a pitiful whimper. That seemed to be enough to get the man's attention and he was then announcing his pending entrance.

"I'm sorry.", Peter mumbled as he sat on the floor with his back to the wall beside the toilet. He was sure he looked at least seven shades of pathetic sitting there as he was but he was having trouble caring. The longer he put the inevitable the more his stomach swirled and twisted.

For a second or two Tony paused and took in the sight before him. The kid looked miserable. Then with a deep breath through his nose, he took a few more strides towards the clearly unwell kid that he currently had on his hands. "Did you throw up?", he softy inquired but Peter shook his head. "Are you _going_ to throw up?"

It took several swallows before Peter could even try to answer that question because each time the man said the words 'throw up', it seems like his stomach wanted to take it as an invitation. "Maybe.", he finally managed to get out and felt overwhelmingly guilty when the man cringed. "I'm okay though, Mr. Stark."

Realizing that he'd unintentionally sent the kid the wrong message, Tony sighed and sat down on the edge of the large bathtub. "You're not okay, Kiddo but that's okay too.", he said as he watched the boy continue to actively fight back against his rebelling stomach. "Go ahead and get it over with. It's going to happen either way may as well be done with it.", he said as he gestured towards the toilet.

Peter took another steadying breath before raising up on his knees and leaning over the rim when, as expected the image combined with the smell of bathroom disinfectant forced his stomach to contract. Tony leaning forwards to rub his back the whole time. Then, when it was finally over, he sat up slumped back against the wall with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, that was really gross. You didn't have to stay, Mr. Stark."

Ignoring the kid's second apology in less than fifteen minutes, Tony pulled himself to his feet, got the boy a little paper cup of water and flushed the toilet once Peter had rinsed his mouth. "You ready to go back to bed?"

"In a minute, I actually do need to pee. I was just afraid I would throw up before I finished.", Peter said with a sigh as he took his mentor's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Well, I'll leave you to it.", Tony replied before closing the door behind him, leaving the kid to take care of his business on his own.

~o~o~o~o~o~

For Peter, the remainder of the day was spent laying around in his bed, taking medication and then subsequently trying to not puke it back up. There was only one more mad dash to the bathroom to vomit before Tony set him up with a lined trashcan. Thankfully, he'd only had to use it once, and that had been followed by his third apology for the day. 

Tony, on the other hand, spent the remainder of the day fluctuating between trying to get the kid's temperature down and trying to keep his carpets from needing to be cleaned. He was thankful when evening rolled around without any major mishaps and the kid managed to keep some Gatorade down. In fact, he felt relatively good about the situation, even when the boy voluntarily put himself to bed before ten, his temperature still resting at a manageable 102.8. It wasn't great but it wasn't dangerous and so he simply had the kid take another dose of his super-fever-reducer before allowing him to trot down the hall to get ready for bed.

The problem was that the fever-reducing didn't help as it should have and Tony was abruptly pulled from the tasks he'd been workin gon in his lab by FRIDAY. "Boss, Mr. Parker appears to be in distress.", she said causing him to sigh. 

"Did he throw up again?", he asked with a grimace because there was no way the kid had enough in him to have done so productively. At that point, wretching would just hurt. 

"No, boss but his temperature is skyrocketing. It's risen several degrees over the last several hours and if it continues to climb he'll become hyperpyrexic.", the AI said sounding almost stressed.

Already getting up from his bench, Tony started to jog towards the door. If the kid's temperature was high enough for the AI to be concerned about hyperpyrexia then he would need to collect a few supplies before returning to the penthouse. "What is it now?", he asked trying to get a feel for what he was about to get into. With the medical wing having gone so long without any real use, there was no staff there to assist. He would have to rely on what little field training he had to get him through this. 

"105.6 Boss. Medical attention is advised.", FRIDAY quickly supplied. 

"Well, shit.", Tony gasped. While he knew the kid ran a little hot on a good day, it was by no more than a degree. Over 105 was still entirely too high, especially considering he'd already taken something to prevent that from happening. He was already running scenarios through his head about how he was going to get that number to decrease when it occurred to him that half of what he was coming up with required the kid to be awake and participatory. "Is he coherent?", he asked as he entered the medical wing and began to pull a few ice packs out of the freezer. That would be a start.

"I don't believe so.", the AI informed causing Tony to grunt as frustration mingled with his rising anxiety. That meant an IV would be necessary and the only person he'd ever put an IV in was _himself_ when he was too hungover to keep anything down. It wasn't a terribly complicated process but he wasn't likely to get it on his first try and he didn't want to hurt the kid when he already felt like shit. Then again, maybe the boy would be too out of it to notice. 

With all of his supplies in hand, Tony hurried back up the stairs towards Peter's room. He'd expected to find the kid to looking miserable or upset as he'd entered the room but other than his eyes darting around under his eyelids, he looked perfectly at peace under the covers. Too many covers... apparently he'd had gone to bed with a few extra layers and that could have been at least a small fraction of the problem. So, that's where he started, he peeled back the extra blankets only to find that the kid was wearing a sweatsuit. 

"Sorry, kiddo, we're going to have to lose the extra padding there.", he murmured as he began to hoist the teenager into enough of an upright position to remove the heavy top and replace it with a light t-shirt before laying him back down. Next, he began to shimmy the thick joggers down and wrestled him into some linen sleep pants. He completed the change so quickly that he didn't have time to feel awkward about it. It needed to be done and just... did it. "Alright, Buddy. I need to get this IV in you and I'm really sorry that you're stuck with me doing it but I figured we'd give this a go before risking a hospital. Bear with me, okay? We've got to cool you down, kiddo.", he whispered as he wiped the limp hand down with a disinfecting solution. 

It only took two tries to get the IV in place and Tony swore it was a miracle because he couldn't really see what he was doing. "What's his temp, FRI?", he asked while adjusting the line so that fluids would pass through a slurry of ice water before entering the boy's body. When the AI said that it was nearing 106.6 his hands began to shake with concern. "Calm down, Stark, you've got this.", he whispered encouragingly to himself. He still needed to draw up a dose of intravenous fever-reducer and was having trouble getting the needle into the tiny rubber port atop the vial. 

Once that was injected all there was left to do was wait... and call May. That had been a less than pleasant conversation. The woman had threatened to jump on a plane right that second to get back to her nephew but Tony had somehow managed to convince her that he had it under control. She seemed to believe him enough to not jump on a plane but not enough to pass on informing her supervisors of the situation. She'd demand that she be allowed to keep her cell-phone on during the seminars and training sessions. Under the circumstances they had agreed, which would come in handy later but Tony didn't know that yet.

After sitting beside the bed for nearly an hour watching the cooling liquid drop down into the bulb, Tony noticed the kid starting to stir and immediately demanded another reading on his temperature. It was only down by a degree but it was going down and he took that as a good sign. "Hey, kid, you with me yet?", he asked but the only response he received was some mumbled syllables that didn't amount to anything he could understand. "I'm right here. We've got to get your fever down.", he returned not really knowing what else to say.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Tony was diligently sitting beside the bed, Peter was just starting to become aware of his surroundings. Not enough to understand what was going on, just enough to know that he was cold and uncomfortable. He could hear his mentor talking to him but it was as though he were underwater. He tried to say that he was freezing but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to cooperate and nothing came out save for a few garbled noises. Then he felt a hand lay upon his forehead. It was comforting and he allowed himself to go back to sleep. Hoping that when he woke up he would be somewhere warmer.

Only, when he woke up a while later to someone pulling at his arm, he didn't feel any warmer or any more comfortable. If anything, he felt worse. He ached all over and anxiety seemed to have settled in his abdomen. He could hear Tony still talking to him and he knew he was safe but something was wrong. He desperately wanted to tell the man that but again his words weren't forming. Though, he quickly learned that anytime he made a noise his mentor would react by offering one kind on reassurance or another but it didn't seem to be helping with the uneasy sensation that was growing within him. 

After a while, what he'd thought was anxiety was starting to become painful and he couldn't help but quietly whimper. Then as he felt Tony's hand run vigorously up and down his arms and was able to make out that the man was asking him to open his eyes, which seemed odd, he'd not really considered that his eyes were closed. It took some effort but he was finally able to crack them open just enough to see the fuzzy outline of his mentor hovering over him. 

"There you are. Hey, Buddy. You've got a really nasty fever but it's coming down. Slower than I'd like but you're going to be okay...", the man began to aimlessly ramble but the more he spoke the more clear Peter's head became. It was like the exercise in focus was helping to pull him out of the fog he'd been in and suddenly he was able to decipher the urgent signals his body had been trying to send him. He needed to pee. Desperately. He tried to adjust his body to relieve some of the pressure but he found himself unable to do so. It was as though his limbs didn't want to cooperate. Then he felt Tony grab the hand that he'd finally managed to get into a position that would allow him to push himself up.

"No, no, no, kid. Stay down. We've got an IV in that hand. You're fine where you are. If you want to sit up some I can help you.", Tony said as he grasped the offending hand and slid his other hand under the boy's shoulders to pull him up but he paused when Peter grunted at the action. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Peter swallowed hard and looked up at Tony who had since let go of him and took in a few deep breaths through his nose. The jostling had made his lower abdomen twinge and he was momentarily worried that he would wet the bed. Then it registered that the man had said he had an IV in and that explained a lot. No wonder he needed to pee so badly. He was going to need help though and he wasn't sure he could make out the words he needed to make that happen. "Hurts.", he finally managed to pull through his teeth making Tony's face scrunch up with concern.

"What hurts, Pete?", the man asked and Peter's mind went into overdrive as it tried to identify what he was supposed to say. The word 'bladder' seemed to be escaping him and he was still too out of it to realize that simply saying 'pee' would have conveyed the same message. So, he said the closet thing that his fever-ridden brain could conjure. 

"Stomach.", he eventually slurred but the man seemed to comprehend what he'd said. Just not why. 

"Are you going to throw up?", Tony asked him and after some self-security, he shook his head no. That wasn't a concern at the moment but his mentor disappeared and reappeared with a lined trashcan all the same. "I'll put this right here, just in case.", the man said as he placed the reciprocal on the bedside table where, in theory, either of them could reach it.

Lacking the energy to voice anything else at the moment, Peter closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall. He could feel Tony's wiping them away and just as he was about to try again to explain that he needed the bathroom when the man removed his hand, said he would be right back and walked out of the room. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

While Tony felt good about the fact that the kid was talking he couldn't quell the concern that had been rising over the last twenty or so minutes. The kid looked a little more than uncomfortable and said his stomach hurt. He'd assumed that had meant the boy was nauseous but that didn't seem to have been the case. That combined with the way the teenager had been shifting under the sheets before starting to cry was worrisome. He was beginning to think that a trip to the hospital might be necessary. There was only so much he could do on his own. "What's his temp, FRIDAY?", he asked as he pulled his phone out and prepared to call May. He knew he would need to consult with her before doing anything. As much as he wished that Peter was his, he wasn't and he would need parental consent to take him anywhere for treatment. 

"104.8 and dropping, Boss.", the AI confirmed and Tony sighed in relief solely because the fever was still on a downward trend. They were almost to a number that he could be somewhat comfortable with. Then he took a deep breath and dialed May, who unsurprisingly picked up on the very first ring.

"What's up with our kid?", May greeted and Tony almost smiled at the way she said Peter was theirs and not hers. It was a nice thought. 

"His temps still up in the rafters but it's coming down slowly. I've got him on an IV and I'll give him some more fever-reducers in an hour or so.", he said before hesitating slightly. He wasn't eager to admit that he didn't have it all one-hundred percent under control as he indicated earlier. "Something else is up, though. I just don't know what. I--", he said with remorse.

"--What do you mean? Define 'something.", May interjected with worry. She was hours away from her kid, even by plane and the anxiety that was coming from being partially out of the loop was starting to shoot up.

Tony went on to recap the disjointed conversation he'd had with Peter before sighing again. "...He looks miserable. Like he can't get comfortable no matter how he moves and then he cried... He cried May and it's killing me that I don't know what to do for him."

May hummed in response and thought about the situation. She knew Peter hadn't eaten much and that he'd vomited during the afternoon before developing a late-night fever. She also knew that the fever was being treated by heavy doses of fever-reducers which should also reduce the aches and pains that would come with it. Then it hit her. "You said he's on an IV correct?", she asked.

"Yeah, cooled down ringers and glucose on a slow drip. Probably had about 750 or so Mls so far. I think that's what's doing it, honestly.", he said as he ran his hand over his tired eyes. He probably should have been more specific about that earlier. That was a fair question. 

"Have you taken him to the bathroom? That's a good bit of fluids, Tony.", May pointed out and Tony practically gasped in realization. That made perfect sense. He would be dying to pee too if he'd been knocked out for several hours with an IV was dripping into his arm. 

"Shit. I didn't even think of that. Hell, I don't even know how that's going to work.", Tony returned with a groan. 

May chuckled despite the severity of the situation. She was just glad to hear that her nephew's latest medical malady was probably nothing more than an overdue walk to the bathroom. "Well, you better figure out soon or you're going to end up having to change the sheets _and deal with the emotions that'll come with that_. He hasn't peed the bed since he was seven and let me tell you that was a very long night for everyone.", she finally said and that was how the call ended. Tony wracking his brain for the best way to help the lethargic teenager relieve himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~

During the time Tony was out of the room, Peter lay there with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to decide what the was supposed to do. He didn't want to wet himself. He really, really didn't want to wet himself but he was still groggy and his entire body felt sluggish. Trying to be patient and wait out the man's return proved fruitless as his bladder continued to beg to be emptied. Eventually, he reopened his eyes and tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. He'd forgotten about the restrictive line that was attached to his hand and was hoping he could force himself to stand long enough to get down the hall. It didn't really seem likely at the moment but he had to try. Trying was his only option if he wanted to avoid flooding the high-thread-count sheets Tony insisted on keeping on his bed.

It was a struggle and took several tries but Peter managed to get himself up and leaning against the headboard. After catching his breath form that effort he shifted so that his feet were dangling over the side and that's when he remembered the IV. He couldn't get up by himself and suddenly he was panicking. "Mr. Strak?", he slurred too quietly to have been heard through the closed bedroom door. "Tony?", he tried a little bit louder this time hoping that at minimum, FRIDAY Would let the man know he was calling him. 

He sat there for what felt like forever waiting for the man to return and bounced his legs in anticipation. "FRIDAY?", he managed to croak but no other words followed. They were stuck in his throat with more impending tears. All he wanted to do was to be able to get up and go to the damn bathroom. It was getting harder and harder to hold it with each passing second as the fluids continued to flow into his vein and collect in his already full bladder.

"The boss will be with your shortly, he's currently on a private phone call and will return after it's been completed.", FRIDAY tried to soothe but not really understanding the problem was time-sensitive, the AI didn't feel obligated to contact her creator. Her directives indicated that she was not to interrupt his personal business unless it was critical and overall Peter stats said he was stable and didn't require immediate attention.

"Okay.", Peter shakily replied and resigned himself to the fact that he just might end up peeing where he sat. Then a glance to the side revealed a solution. It wasn't a great solution but it was a solution none the less. There was the trashcan sitting directly beside him and he knew it would be easy enough to clean up once he was freed from the confines of his bed. With a shaky hand, he reached over and grabbed it off of the table without much thought and set it beside him on the bed so that he could pull the front of his pants down enough to pull himself out over the band. Then he once he was free, he placed the small bin between his thighs, made sure that he was pointed appropriately towards the opening and began to empty himself without ever bothering to glance towards the door. If Tony walked in on him, he would just have to avert his eyes because relieving himself there was a better alternative than his pants and subsequently the bed below him.

With a heavy sigh of contentment, he continued to release his stream until his urgent need was abated. It had taken some time, he'd been holding it for entirely too long but when the heavy splashing finally slowed to a tinking halt he shivered in gratification. Then, as he held the pee filled trashcan in one hand, he adjusted the band of his pants with the other. He was just debating whether he wanted to place the can back on the bedside table or risk toppling over by attempting to place it on the floor when his door opened.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The moment Tony hung up with May, FRIDAY informed him that Peter had previously requested his presence and he quickened his already hurried pace. He'd assumed the boy was nearing the end of his rope and about to lose control of his bladder, however when he opened the door and found the kid holding the sick bucket his thoughts rapidly switched gears. "Did you get sick?", he asked but Peter shook his head. "Alright, is your stomach upset? Still hurting?", he further queried and again Peter shook his head.

"No, my stomach's fine.", Peter hesitantly whispered, still unsure of what to do with the trash can. "Can you help me, please, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, right!", Tony said, remembering why he'd been in such a rush, to begin with. "I bet you really need to pee, huh, Buddy. I should have thought of that earlier.", he added as he reached over to pause the IV so that he could unhook it. "I'll have this off in a second and then I'll help you get to the bathroom."

"I already did.", Peter stated without a care in the world. He'd been left with no choice and he'd not ruined anything so he didn't see any reason to be upset about it. Though that could have also been the lingering fever affecting his perception of the events. Part of him knew that he should probably feel at least a little shame after what he'd done. 

Glancing toward the center of the bed and briefly at the teenager's pants, Tony expected to find evidence that the kid had peed his pants while waiting for him to stupidly figure out what the problem had been. That didn't seem to be the case, leaving him a bit confused. "Already did what, kiddo?", he asked.

"Peed. I already peed.", Peter returned as he looked towards the bucket that was still in the hand his mentor wasn't working with. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

Following Peter's eyes, Tony looked into the trashcan and nodded his head in understanding. It took a good bit of effort not to comment on the amount of piss the boy had voided. The poor kid's bladder had to have been ready to pop. It wasn't surprising that he'd given up on getting any assistance and taken things into his own hands. "Gotcha.", he said and then proceeded to take the reciprocal from the teenager's grasp. "I'll go clean that out and you can lay back down."

It took no further prompting for Peter to ease himself back into the bed. With the pressing need having been alleviated the adrenalin that had kept him moving was beginning to fade and the fever-induced exhaustion was starting to seep back in. I was taking everything in him to keep his eyes open while waiting for his mentor to return. "I'm sorry.", he mumbled and then yawned the second the man had stepped back into the room.

"No more saying you're sorry.", Tony said softly. "That was on me. The fact that you even have a bladder never crossed my mind until May asked me if I'd taken you to the bathroom or not.", he said, chuckling at his own ineptness. 

For lack of anything else to say, Peter yawned again and nodded his head. "I still don't feel good, Mr. Stark."

"FRIDAY, what's his temperature?", Tony asked for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He was surprised the AI hadn't started announcing every half hour out of anticipation.

"103.7, Boss.", FRIDAY responded. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. 

"That's better than it was but I'm going to give you some more medicine in that port there and start you back up on the fluids. We'll at least finish this bag.", Tony said as he reached over to take ahold of the line he'd just disconnected. Seeing as the kid no longer needed up, he figured he would go ahead continue using what was left to keep cooling the boy down.

"Mhm.", Peter agreed and watched as Tony drew up his next dose and unpinched the catheter that was still taped to his hand. Despite his interest, his eyes were still trying to close. "'M tired.", he said, using his free hand to rub his face.

Tony hummed in acknowledgment and completed his task. "It's late and you're sick. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be back in here in an hour or so to disconnect this.", he said. Then he ruffled the boy's hair and walked out of the room. He was going to have to find something to keep him busy for the next sixty minutes to keep himself awake. He'd already stayed up entirely to late the night previous. It was catching up with him.

After picking up the living room, missing with a few suit designs on his tablet and watching half of an episode of some old sitcom, Tony rubbed his eyes and asked about Peter's temperature... again. When the AI indicated that it was nearly back to the kid's daily average he wanted to shout with glee. He was slightly concerned that he would end up having to start a whole new bag of fluids. That would have meant staying up all night to keep an eye on it... and continuously walking the teenager to the bathroom. However, it seemed that they really were past the worst of it. "Wake up, Buddy.", Tony whispered as he tried to rouse the now completely sweat-soaked teenager. 

Peter woke up and rolled onto his side before trying to stretch, the action putting stress on his recently refilled bladder. Not willing to hold it again, he breezed right past where his mentor was asking him how he was felt and promptly announced that he needed to pee again. The sooner the better... and then after some thought, he blushed, a small fragment of embarrassment from earlier had finally started to set in. Though he still didn't regret his choices. Peeing the bed, _especially while he was awake_ would have been devastating. "In the bathroom this time, please."

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy's sweaty torso saying, "You got it, kiddo.", as he lifted him to his feet. The trip down the hall was slow but they made it. He was able to safely deposit the kid in front of the toilet before waiting outside the door so his kid could pee in peace.

Still not feeling totally stable Peter chose to take a seat on the toilet rather than try to stand and instantly began to relieve himself of his second round of fluids. He really hoped that next time he needed to go he would able to do so on his own but at least he was in the bathroom this time... Then he wearily pulled himself up off the seat and balanced on the counter as he put on the fresh pajamas that Tony had carried down the hall with them. "'m finished.", he called out once he'd slumped back down onto the now, closed toilet lid. He didn't have the strength to cross the bathroom. changing clothes had been more work than it should have been.

As Tony hoisted Peter back up he gave him an encouraging look. The kid was no longer hot to the touch, his clothes were fresh and in general, looked a little better. Then the second he had him back under the sheet, he smiled. "Alright, I'm going to tuck you back in and then I'm going to go to bed too. If you need anything let FRIDAY know and FRIDAY? If his temperature spikes or he asks for me you ignore all other protocols and let me know, that very second.", he said, remembering that the Ai had failed to instantly alert him when Peter called him during his conversation with May. 

"You're the boss, Boss.", FRIDAY replied and Tony rolled his eyes. Then he looked down at where Peter had his head resting comfortably on the pillow. He was already asleep. Smiling fondly, he brushed the hair out of his kid's face and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. The night had been nerve-wracking but he was so glad that the boy had been there with him and not home alone. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought and he shook his head to try and physically will it away. Peter was safe and sound asleep right there in front of him. Then on a whim crossed the teenager's bedroom, lowered himself on to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes, whispering, "Good-night, Pete. I'll be here if you need me.", before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
